Coffee with the Cullens
by Little Orange Frog
Summary: Alice wants to talk to Bella about the wedding; Bella wants to avoid that topic altogether. Edward has to choose between his fiance or his sister, meanwhile Rose is out to get Bella hyped up on caffeine. My fist fanfic, fist couple chapters kinda slow.BH
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, so don't be upset if it's not perfect. (like anybody could be upset with me)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer's characters. What a shame.**

**Coffee with the Cullens**

**APOV**

"EDWARD!" I screamed into the phone, "Edward I know she is awake! You **will** be here in 10

minutes, or I **will** come get you!" I snapped the shiny silver phone closed in my hand and shoved it

into my Gucci.

"I don't wanna stay here Rosy! Let me come, please!" I heard Emmett whine from the

kitchen. Why did he have to be such a baby, and why did Edward have to be so stubborn? Bella had been awake for a full

half hour now! How long did it take her to get dressed? _Oh that's right, Bella's a human! Duh!_ I raced downstairs as I heard

Esme come in from the garden.

"Esme, Edward won't make Bella come over." I said unleashing my puppy dog eyes. It **always** worked.

"Alice, you cannot force Bella to play dress up with you, dear. Maybe she wanted to spend the morning at home," She

always had to be the diplomatic mother, didn't she?

"But I called Edward this earlier and told him he was to bring Bella over here as soon as she woke up. I saw her wake up!"

I sighed exasperatedly.

_Emmett was standing over his jeep._

_Rosalie was standing behind him, screaming that if hadn't tried to fix the brakes himself, this wouldn't have happened. She _

_wanted to know why he hadn't just asked for help._

Whoa. I sped upstairs to find Rosalie sitting in reorganizing her shoes by the height of the heel again.

"Rose, I think you may want to check Emmett's brakes today," I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Alice, I checked his brakes yesterday, go away!"

"Fine, I'm just warning you" My tone was taunting as I sped down the stairs to look out the window. Great they're not

here. _They had two minutes to get her or I was gonna go get Bella myself. TWO FLIPPING MINUTES! Edward was the most_

_aggravating, evasive, procrastinator on the planet! No, the universe! He probably wouldn't show up at all. Why? Because_

_he never listens to me! That's why!_ I jumped in my Porsche and took off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of Mrs. Meyer's wonderful characters. What a shame.

**EPOV**

Bella sat on the couch looking at me with a very guarded expression.

"Who was that?" she asked sweetly.

"That was Alice. She said she's coming to get us, and drag us away if not parked in the driveway

in 10 minutes." She held my gaze with a look that said, if-she-speaks-of-the-wedding-I'm-gone.

We both stood up, and I put my arm around her waist and gently guided her to the car. I put her in

the car and took my time climbing into the driver's seat. I turned the radio on and then turned

toward Bella. "Bella, do you mind if we just sit here for a moment?" On of her eyebrows shot up,

but she just nodded. We sat looking at each other listening to the radio blare in our ears for an

endless minute. Then I put the car into drive and we were off. "Why are you driving so slow,

Edward?" she asked confused. The speedometer barely reached 50. The needle slowly drifted

towards 60, but I didn't answer. "Edward?" Now she was getting frustrated,_ great_. "You'll see," I

said turning the full power of my eyes on her. _What did she call it? Dazzle?_ Just then Alice's

thoughts came into range_. Oh, they are soooo in trouble! I told them 10 minutes!_ I suppressed a

laugh as I sped the car up. I slammed the gas pedal down and we took off. Alice's pretty Porsche

flew past us, her expression a mix between furious and unbelieving. Bella gasped and started to

laugh hysterically when she realized what had happened. She was bent over the seat laughing so

hard, and then we were there. Lifted her out of the Volvo and headed towards the door. Once

inside, I set her on the couch gingerly and then turned to face Emmett. He was looking at me like I

had just committed murder.

"Emmett _what_ are you staring at?" I asked lightly annoyed.

"Your face!" he screamed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. Then he lunged at me, and we were fighting on the

floor. "Boys, if you break the lamp again, it will be the last thing you do!" we heard Esme yell

from the kitchen where she was reading the newspaper. "Sorry Mom," we said in unison. Bella just

stared from her spot on the couch.

**So is it good? Do you like it? Please R&R ! ! !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Edward, or a shiny Volvo**. –sigh- **

**EMPOV**

_Why did Edward __**always**__ have to start stuff?_ "Hey, Edward, why do you always have to

start stuff?"

"Emmett, I never start anything" he said with a smirk. An enraged Alice crashed trough the door then, scaring me out of

my wits. "Jasper!" I screeched. "Jasper, **HELP**!" Jasper rushed down the stairs, only to retreat when he saw the look on

Alice's face. "EDWARD ! ! ! !" I scrambled to the top of the stairs before she had a chance to hurt me.

"Yes, Alice," _Why wasn't Edward scared of her?_ The smoke that was coming out of her

ears was singeing her hair. "Bella," her voice was mad enough to make a pit bull tremble in fear. "You will come with me

now, or I will make you after I disable my brother to the point of no return." Her smile was tight and forced, and I was

suddenly more afraid than I had been in my entire existence. Bella stood up and followed Alice to the car and

Edward, stupidly followed Bella. _Did he have a death wish? Alice was already ticked. __And they accused me of being slow._ I

heard the car soar away down the road. _I wonder if __it's a good idea to let Alice drive when she's so mad?_ "Rosy," I called as I

walked into our room to find her sitting on the floor organizing hairdryers again. _She has what, 20 of _

'_em?_ She didn't look up as I walked in. "Emmett, I'm busy, go hangout with Jasper," her voice was quiet and musical. I

lumbered out of the room, to go find Jasper. "Jazzy? Watcha doing?" I called. A high pitched shriek escaped Jasper's lips as

I entered the room and he searched wildly for an escape. "I don't wanna play tea party again, Emmett,

please!" Man was he pitiful. A wicked smile played across my face as I advanced towards my tea party victim.

"ROSALIE ! ! ! !" he sobbed.

**So, was it any good? I know it was kinda short. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward, or a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup.**

**BPOV**

I followed an irate Alice; Edward trailed behind me with a smug smile plastered on his

face. He really seemed to love driving Alice off the deep-end. I slid into the front seat of

her Porsche and fastened my seatbelt. Edward hopped into the backseat, and Alice took

her place behind the wheel. As we drove she glared lividly at Edward. He just smiled and

sat there like we were going to get an ice-cream cone. In a matter of minutes we were

parked in front of an Italian café. A dark wooden sign that read _**Café Ciao**_ hung above a

low doorway that led to a dark room filled with short tables and chairs. I should have

known that Alice would bring us to a café directly across from the _**Bridal Emporium**_.

"Alice," I groaned. "Do we _have_ to plan the wedding _now_?" I asked pouting. "Silly Bella," her voice was calm and composed.

"YES WE HAVE TO PLAN YOUR WEDDING NOW! It's in less than a month!" Her pent up aggravation at Edward exploded in

my face like a firecracker. The strangers that were staring moments ago were

now looking away quickly, trying to avoid eye contact. I looked at Edward and he gently

took my hand. I let Alice lead us to a table that was on the far side of the building. She sat

down gracefully, motioning for Edward and me to do the same. Edward, of course in all

his perfectness, sat down fluidly. I, on the other hand, caught my foot on the rug, tripped

and nearly gave myself a concussion. Edward's strong, marble-like hands caught me

before my head came into contact with the floor. He lifted me gently and placed me in the

chair next to him, so that I was sitting opposite of Alice. "Now Bella," she began her

voice sugar-coated. "I'm gonna order you something to drink and then I'll show you what

I've come up with so far." Her sweetness was staring to scare me. "Hi, my name is Lydia. What can I get you?" A tall red-

headed waitress said. Her eyes danced from me to Edward as she shifted to face Alice. "One decaf skinny mocha latte

blender, with a pinch of cinnamon please." Lydia scribbled furiously on the pad as she took Alice's order.

"Will that be all ma'am?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Alice nodded and the

waitress left. I stared in shock at the little pixie-like person that sat opposite of me. I

didn't realize I was gawking at her until Edward began to shake my shoulder. "Bella,

Bella?" he looked worried. Just then, Lydia came back with the skinny-latte-cinnamon-

thing. I looked at Alice then I looked at the coffee, then back at Alice. "What is this?" I

asked dumbfounded. I didn't even know you could order coffee like that; if it was coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, though they may be few in number. **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward, a Porsche, a Volvo, or even an old pickup truck. -sigh-

****

APOV

"Of course you can order coffee like that Bella," I sighed dramatically. The look on her face was priceless. "Now drink your

coffee while I start to fill you in on details," I commanded. She picked up the latte hesitantly. I waited, staring at her

expectantly. Once she took the first sip I launched into my plan. "There will be freesia and white roses

everywhere. In your hair, on your dress, I'm thinking large archways along the isle. We will serve blueberry dumplings and

minted raspberry lemonade. I know the perfect caterer," Bella was listening in a silent state of shock. I decided to keep

going. "And the colors we'll be working with will be mint green and creamy white, of course. I was thinking a white cake

with vanilla frosting, and we can get some of those cute little people made out of sugar to put on the top. The plates will

be green and the glasses will be crystal." Bella's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger the more I said. And Edward kept

getting more and more worried. And I kept babbling while they were still listening. "…..And I found the perfect little flower

girl, so-"

"We get it Alice," Edward shot me look that meant if-you-worry-Bella-too-much-she'll-have-a-mental-breakdown. "Um, Alice,

that sounds very…..nice. Um, I think that we've covered everything, right?" Bella was obviously freaking out, so I decided to  
let her go alive, for now. "Alright then Bella, we're done for now. We can pick this up again later." I sugar-coated my smile

and stood up to leave. The waitress saw me stand and started to walk our way. I slipped a twenty into her hand and told

her to keep the change. Edward helped Bella to her feet and we headed out the door. Bella relaxed visibly when she

realized we weren't going into the bridal shop across the street. Edward cradled Bell in the backseat on the way home. My

plans had taken a toll on her. _Oh well_, I thought. My brother looked up and I realized he had heard that. _Oops!_ As we

neared the house I slowed the car down and pulled into the garage effortlessly. As we got out of the Porsche I looked up

to see a fuming Rosalie and a very scared Emmett. I started laughing which only made Rosalie get more upset and Emmett

look more scared. I was laughing so hard I was rolling on the floor of the garage. By now, having realized what I was

laughing at, Edward was giggling along with me. Poor Emmett was really stressed and Bella had a confused look on her

face. Edward leaned down and whispered about my vision to Bella. She emitted a snicker and then a fit of hysterical

giggles overtook her. "I.Told.You.So." I said, gasping for breath. "Thanks to you, Emmett ripped out the brakes' cables and

then tried to jump-start his jeep using the Mercedes. Now I'm mad, Emmett's jeep is a wreck, and I doubt that Carlisle's

gonna be happy about this," Rosalie said, the acid in her voice deathly. I suppressed a giggle as I headed towards the

door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for a worn copy of Twilight and a vast imagination. **

**EMPOV**

I sat hunched in the corner of our garage, trembling in fear. Rosalie wasn't mad, she was

far, far beyond furious. I knew I was dead, even if my intentions had been good. I should

consider myself lucky, since she only wanted to rip out my internal organs, and feed them

to the werewolves. At least she wasn't ignoring me. As long as she was talking, there was

hope that I would see tomorrow. "Rosalie, why was Alice laughing?" I wanted her to talk

to me, and tell me that this was a misunderstanding. She just shook her head in reply, as if to

say she didn't know. _Uh-oh. I'm toast._ I started to inch my way towards the door. If I

could escape the garage alive, then I could find Esme. Esme would protect me against the

wrath of Rosalie. My beautifully scary wife turned around then and looked at me. The

phrase _if looks could kill_ came to mind. "Emmett, I'm very mad right now" her voice was

soft and sweet, as if she were talking to a child. "Do you know why I'm mad Emmett?"

she asked a glint of humor in her eyes. "Um, yes?" I knew what was coming. I was a

goner for sure. Her pretty lips curled into a snarl, her quick, pale hands reached out and

snagged my hair. "Now Emmett, you are gonna promise me that you will never, ever,

ever, touch my M3, okay?" her sharp nails dug into my scalp; Rosalie's face was just

inches from mine. "Uh, okay. Whatever you say Rosy," I smiled hesitantly and she

released me from her iron grip. "If you do attempt to touch my car, I will feed you to the

werewolves," she said, smiling pleasantly. I nodded my head and dashed into the house.

Alice was still laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters. All I have is a worn copy of Twilight and too much free time.**

**BPOV**

I had been a week since our first venture to the little café. For seven long days, Alice had

managed to drag Edward and me to have coffee and review wedding plans. Apparently,

Alice had had Perrine Bruyere design dresses for herself, Esme, Rosalie, and even Renee.

I contemplated my soon-to-be-sister's aura of authority as I sipped my mocha-latte-thing,

and watched Edward play with a strand of my hair. He was so patient with Alice, it was

almost unnerving. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I snapped back to the present in time

to see Alice starring at me. "Bella, did you hear me? I asked you what you thought about

the cake." I looked down at the table top to see a neat stack of papers sitting next to a

sketch of a wedding cake. It was a three tier cake with roses made of icing adorning the

bottom of it. The sketch was beautiful and it took me a moment to realize it was going to

be _my_ cake. It looked like it ought to belong to some runway model, not Bella Swan, the

police chief's daughter. Alice was staring at me expectantly, a hint of aggravation playing

at the corners of her soft topaz eyes. "Um, wow. Alice, the cake is gorgeous." I couldn't

tell her that it was too pretty. It would break her heart, and spending the rest of eternity

with a resentful Alice was not on my list of things to do. "Good, I new you would like it.

Now I need to know if you like the……" Her voice trailed off as I thought of all the ways

I could mess up Alice's wedding. Wait, this wasn't Alice's wedding, and if I trip and fall

while I'm walking up the isle then it will be me everyone laughs at. And if I slice my finger

while cutting the cake and I pass out at the site of blood, then it will be me who goes

down in history as the klutz that blacked out at her own wedding. This time Edward was

staring at me when I looked up. His expression was torn and I instantly felt awful for

spacing out again. "Bella, do I need to order you some stronger coffee to keep you

awake?" Alice asked, the sarcasm heavy on her tongue. She rolled her eyes and stood up

from her chair. "Let's go then, Edward do you mind helping me get Bella to the car?" she

stalked off to and Edward helped me to my feet. "Edward, um, I think Alice has gone a

little overboard with the wedding," I said hesitantly. He sighed and walked with me to the

Porsche. As he helped me into the backseat and then slid in beside me Alice sat motionless in

the front seat. "Bella if my planning gets to be too much for you. Let me know," her

voice was sullen and had a twinge of regret to it. "Oh no, Alice; its not you. I just have a

lot on my mind, that's all," she perked back up instantly and put the car into drive. I

turned to see Edward looking at me with raised eyebrows. I ignored him and turned to

stare out the window. Alice started babbling about the photographer and Edward began

humming my lullaby. Questions raced through my head as we drove along down the road.

_What would I be like once I was turned? Would I want to kill people? Is that all I would be able to think about? Would the_

werewolves try to kill me? Suddenly we were parked outside Charlie's house. I climbed out of the car

and Edward followed me. He took my hand as we walked to the door together. Charlie was at the station today,

so the house was empty. My stomach growled as we walked through the door, so

Edward steered me toward the kitchen. I started towards the fridge, but he grabbed the

bottom of my shirt, stopping me short. "Can I make you lunch, please?" Edward asked

turning the full force of his dazzling eyes on me. I nodded my head dumbly and sat down

in the chair closest to me. Edward was the kind of person that you never got used to. He

was too perfect. I tried again to imagine how he could possibly be meant for me. That

question muddled my thoughts constantly. I was a joke compared to his perfect aura of

beauty. "Daydreaming again?" he asked sweetly, as he turned from the bowl of sticky

liquid he was stirring. His hands were a blur as he tilted the contents of the bowl into a

pan that was sitting on the stove. I watched as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for

the food to cook. Whatever it was, it smelled good. I hoped it was edible as I watched

him remove it from the pan and put it on a plate. Then, suddenly Edward was sitting across the

table from me; a steaming glob of something sticky was sitting on a plate, staring back at

me. I picked up my fork slowly, delaying as long as possible. "Edward," I asked shyly "What is it?"

**Sorry the other chapters were kinda short. This chapter's longer, so REVIEW, REVIEW,**

…………………..……………...………… and REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**  
Thanx ! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight any of the wonderful characters. -sigh- **

**EPOV**

"It's a peanut butter pancake," Bella looked at the plate I had sat in front of her the she looked back to me. A wide grin

spread across her pretty face and she burst out laughing. She picked up the fork and poked at the pancake. The fork

bounced off the blob of goo, which made Bella laugh harder. She picked up her knife and violently stabbed it in between

giggles. When the knife snapped in half she fell out of her chair onto the floor and her face started to turn purple. I picked

her up and moved her to the couch.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" she just shook her head and continued laughing. After awhile her fit of hysteria subsided

and her breathing returned to normal.

"I think I better make myself lunch Edward," she said standing. She dumped the plate with the peanut butter pancake

into the trashcan and opened the fridge. I watched closely as she retrieved the jelly from the fridge and bread and peanut

butter from the cabinet. She slapped the sandwich together and came to sit across from me at the table, plate in hand. She

smiled and bit into the sandwich; how she eats that disgusting human food, I'll never know. I smiled back and picked her

broken knife. I wondered what Charlie would think when he saw the knife. He would probably not believe that in my

attempt to eat her lunch, Bella snapped it in half. He would probably put a restraining order on me for breaking his private

property while trying to hurt Bella. Of course, Chief Swan would take any opportunity to dispose of me before the wedding,

even if it meant locking me up. And now my fingerprints were al over the broken knife; I always set myself up for trouble. I

looked up and Bella's eyes met my own.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head yes, anticipating another theoretical question about what she

would be like after I turned her. She wasn't concerned that her soul might be lost, or that she will never be able to have

children. She was worried that people in Forks might gossip about her, or that I wouldn't love her as much if I couldn't hear

her heart beat.

"Why are you holding a broken knife in your hand?" her voice was so sweet and innocent that I couldn't help but smile.

"I was considering what would happen if Charlie found a broken knife with my fingerprints on it in his house," I said,

watching her turn the words over in her mind. She took the knife out of my hands and dropped it into the trashcan on her

way to the kitchen. She set her plate in the sink and then sat down on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" she smiled and waved her hand in the direction of the small stack of DVDs that sat next to the

TV. I was about to reach for _The Sound of Music_, when I had an idea.

"Bella, let's go to the meadow," Her eyes lit up and she wrapped her pale arms around me.

"Okay; let's go," I lifted her up off the ground and gently slung her onto my back. We raced out of the house and into the

woods. Her brown hair whipped around her shoulders and her heart beat picked up pace.

I stopped at the edge of the ferns, as I had the first time we came here together, and placed her on her feet. She

glided through the tall grass and sat down in the middle of the meadow. The flowers danced in the wind around her bare

feet as she lay back and watched the clouds high above. We stayed like that for a long time; our hands locked together,

the breeze tousling her hair. Bella's heartbeat was so slow; I thought she had fallen asleep. She glanced down at the

beautiful ring that had belonged to my mother. It looked gorgeous balanced on her pale fingers, the diamond glittering in

the sunlight so alike to my skin.

"Edward do you love me?" she asked teasingly. I started to roll my eyes, but stopped. Bella deserved a better answer

than that.

"Bella, I love you more than the sun, and the moon. I love you more than anything, or anyone I have ever known. I love

you more than you will ever, ever know. I would slit my own wrists if you asked me too. You mean more to me than

anything." Her eyes watched me intently as I stared at her. She climbed on to my lap and laid her head against my

shoulder.

"I love you too," its amazing how she never ceases to surprise me. She can make me loose my entire train of thought with

four single syllable words. Four words that can make me feel like could float on clouds. I smiled and kissed her softly on the  
lips.

"Alice is coming," I said quietly. Bella's face went blank and she turned around to see Alice dance into the clearing. She

tensed and turned back to me with a look of horrified amazement. She struggled to smile as Alice headed out way.

"I thought I might find you guys here. So, I was wondering Bella-"

"Alice, do we have to talk about the wedding right now? Am I not allowed five minutes to be alone with Edward?" a smirk

played across Alice's pixie-like face as looked at Bella seated on my lap.

"Unless you want everyone in town to talk about how you couldn't even throw a decent wedding on top of the fact that

you're getting married right after graduation, you better come with me." Bella rolled her eyes and stood up to go with my

sister.

"Alice, are you sure Bella has to go now? Couldn't it wait till tomorrow?" my voice was hesitant as I considered the

possibilities of Bella having a nervouse breakdown.

"I'm sure Edward; but since you want to be with Bella so much, you can come too." Why did she always act like she was

doing you a favor? _Let's go Edward, we don't have all day. _Her thoughts were as impatient as her actions. She started

dragging Bella across our meadow as fast as Bella's legs would allow her too. I caught up quickly and scooped Bella up set

her on my back, and then we were running through the damp green trees that surrounded Forks.

"Alice, I'm tired of trying on clothes! Can we please go home now?" It had only been an hour and Bella wanted to leave

already. I wanted to leave too, but once Alice got something in her head, no one could get it out. And right now, Alice

wanted Bella to pick out some outfits for our honeymoon. The love of my life looked beautiful, no matter what she wore,

but telling Alice that would only hurt me in the long run. On the other hand, Bella looked so stressed that I worried she

might collapse if someone didn't help her. I continued the argument I was having with myself, when I found myself thrust

into a dressing room, several outfits in my hand. I would never come shopping with Alice again. I looked at the first item I

was holding. It was a dark blue polo shirt; one of the ugliest shirts I'd ever seen. Then I had an idea. This looked the

perfect shirt for my friend Mike Newton. I stepped out of the dressing room and smiled at my dear sister. I would have to

thank her. I made sure that the shirt was the right size for my latest victim…I mean friend. I suppressed a wicked smile as I

handed the articles to Alice.

"You and Bella's outfits will be color coordinated. I decided blue would be a good place to start." She prattled on as I paid

for the hideous shirt. I told Bella that I had to run an errand and that I would be right back. She shot a resentful glance at

Alice's back and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. I smiled and took off out the door, down to the post office around the corner.

I had the shirt shipped first class to Mike and I included note inside that claimed his grandmother had sent it. I smiled as

I departed. Mike had been my target for pranks such as this since last February when he sent Bella a huge teddy-bear and

some chocolate for Valentines Day. He thought he had sent them anonymously, but I had found out the next day at school

and I had been none too pleased. It only makes it worse since Charlie always tells Bella about how Jacob did this or Mike

did that. If he only knew how much that got on my nerves. Thankfully, our wedding was in just a couple of weeks, and

after that nobody but me would send my _married_ Bella anything on Valentines Day. I repeat **nobody**, but me. Bella won't

even want to eat chocolate after our wedding. As I walked back through the wide double doors at the front of the store

where we had been shopping, I saw Alice fervently screaming at the woman behind the cash register while Bella, my

beautiful Bella lay sprawled on the floor of the dressing room.

**Was it any good? Peanut butter pancakes, he he he.**

So, as long as EVERY ONE reviews then I'll continue to update often. ;D

Thanx to all you fantabulous people that have reviewed. I love you ALL.

**  
R&R. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns it all. She owns everything. She owns the ideas, the characters, and probably an**

**expensive car. I own…nothing.**

**-sigh-**

**APOV**

"What is wrong with you? Don't stand there, call an ambulance! Can't you see she has PASSED OUT?" Are these people

blind? Just then Edward burst through the door, a look of shocked concern twisted his features as he rushed to his

beloved's side. He gathered her in his arms and sat on the floor rocking her back and forth.

"What did you do?" he screamed. Why was he screaming at me? The idiot cashier was the one who wouldn't call an

ambulance. He had no right to scream at me! I was trying to help! I was the one trying to take care of his anti-fashionable

fiancé. I was the loving, caring, wonderful sister who was trying to throw a decent wedding. I couldn't believe that he was

yelling at me!

"Alice, did you call an ambulance? What did you do to her? Why is she not moving?" he continued to throw irrelevant

questions at me. I set up a barricade in my head as I pictured him bombing my mind with horribly ugly pocketbooks. They

were knockoffs of Prada, Chanell, and Gucci. His expression grew angry as I blocked him out of my mind, and frowned at his

lack of faith in my concern for Bella.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, I called the ambulance; it will be here momentarily." The cashier who I didn't like anymore was waving her

hands in my face. I growled and she left me alone. Edward's mood seemed to lighten at the thought of an ambulance

getting here. I knew he would ride in the back with her all the way to the hospital, then sit by her bedside and hold her

hand. It was almost worth gagging over. But he shot me a look that would have made a flower wilt; a look that dared me to

see what would happen if I did start to gag. His obsession with protecting Bella was a little creepy. If Jasper ever acted

like that around me, I'd verbally rip him to shreds. Of course, Bella was much more shy, and delicate than I was. That's why I  
always got my way with her; it didn't help her cause that I was also 20 times stronger.

I turned as the ambulance sped around the corner and came to a standstill out side the door. Cars were pulled over on

either side of the road. People were twisting there necks around to see what was going on. I didn't need to read their

thoughts to know that they were nosy. Anybody with common sense would just go about their own way and let the

paramedics worry over Bella. And Edward, having no common sense whatsoever, wouldn't let go of Bella's hand as they

strapped her to the stretcher. If the poor girl had been awake, she would have been redder than a beet, the way Edward

was fussing over here. My brother was so pitiful sometimes. The whole poor/innocent Bella charade was getting old. She

would have been fine if he had just put her in the car and drove her there himself. Whose idea was it to call an ambulance

anyway? Oh well, who ever it was needed to learn how not to panic when a situation like this arrived. Edward was

whispering urgently to the chief paramedic outside as they loaded her up. I rolled my eyes at no one in particular and

headed out the door.

"We'll ride to the hospital in my car, sir. Thank you very much," I said as I grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him across the  
parking lot. When he realized that I, or the paramedics for that matter, wasn't going to let him ride with Bella he staggered

toward the Porsche and waited silently for me to climb into the passenger's seat. He was quietly waiting behind the wheel

for me hand him the keys. _Ha!_

"Edward, get out of the driver's seat. I'm not going to let you drive in your current state of worry. You're likely to beat the

ambulance to the hospital."

"I'm driving since _they_ wouldn't let me ride with Bella. If they think that their going to keep me away from her, I'll-"

"You'll do absolutely nothing." I said forcefully. "Now get in the passenger's seat, or I'll let you sit here all day by yourself."

He scowled, but got out of the car. He slowly walked around to the right side of my gorgeous yellow Porsche. He slammed

the door with excessive force, but I smiled and hopped in. My false cheerfulness irritated him.

_Get over it_, I thought. _You worry too much_. He growled in response as he clicked his seatbelt. I drove very slowly, even for a

human.

He glared out the window, angry at himself for not being with Bella. He was so pathetic sometimes. Paramedics were trained

to take care of people who faint. I was wondering why I hadn't seen her pass out ahead of time though. It bothered me

that I should have seen it but I didn't. He snorted exasperatedly.

"You didn't see her pass out because she didn't decide to pass out. She probably didn't even know she was going to faint."

His words were hard, mad mocking. I smirked as the speedometer rose from 40 to 50. He just shook his head and went back  
to glaring out the window. Bella obviously didn't realize how potent his anger issues were or she would never have agreed

to marry him. I would never let Jasper make this big a deal out of a teeny tiny glitch. She was much more patient

than I originally gave her credit for, either that or she was naive to his negative atmosphere. It was like a black cloud

hovered around his head constantly.

By the time we got to the hospital, Bella was already checked in. The plump nurse with the chaotic hair at the front desk

directed us to her room. Before the words were even out of her mouth, my dear brother had taken off down the hall. I

thanked the nurse and followed after him. As I rounded the corner I saw Bella sitting up in her tiny cot that sat in the middle

of the ER. Edward was sitting at her side, holding her hands and speaking in feverish whispers. I sighed dramatically. He

always had to act like the world revolved around his precious Bella. If I could have a dollar for every time I thought about

how pathetic he was when it came to Bella, I would be a millionaire. Oh wait, I already was a millionaire. Carlisle walked in

then and stood beside Edward. I went to join them.

"I think what Bella has is a case of Shoppitosis." His face was drawn and his expression sullen.

"What? I don't understand?" Edward's worried voice filled the silence that followed. Then Carlisle started laughing. I caught

on quickly and started laughing too.

"Bella is fine Edward. I think it was just an overload of stress." He suppressed another round of hysterical laughter as the

look on Edward's face changed from scared to irritated very, very quickly. I kept laughing even though brother dear shot me

several piercing glares that could have melted rocks like lava. I struggled to maintain my decorum. Carlisle shook his head,

probably contemplating the anger and anxiety issues Edward has.

"It's probably just from the stress of throwing a wedding. Alice did you force her to go shopping with her again?" the tone of

his voice was playful, but his expression was serious. I hung my head, pretending to be ashamed so I wouldn't have to look

at him; it would only bring on another round of giggles. Edward didn't find it funny at all, as usual. He stared unsmiling at the  
floor, trying to contain his livid mood.

"How long till Bella can leave?" I asked exasperated.

"She can leave now actually. You might want to call Charlie though." I started counting backwards from 10 softly under my

breath, just loud enough for them to hear. As if on cue, Charlie came rushing through the door at the end of the long room

as soon as I got to 0. He was not smiling. I could bet it was from the fact that his only daughter was in the ER after spending

time with her beloved fiancé…again. I smiled despite myself when Edward tensed up. I could only imagine some of

the horrible accusations Charlie wanted hurl at him right now.

"Is she all right?" he asked, the fear for his daughter's health leaking into his voice.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly "She's fine. Bella can leave when ever she's ready."

"Bella are you ready to go? Do you fell alright?" worry colored his tone.

"I'm fine dad. I'm ready to leave now," She stood up, holding onto Edward's arm so she wouldn't fall over. Our small party

headed out of the hospital. Bella rode with her dad back to her house. Edward and I followed behind them in my car. I

abided the speed limit, only because we were behind a cop.

When we got to the little two-story house, Edward tensed, going rigid in his seat. I looked up to see Mike Newton standing

on the doorstep, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Poor Bella, the boy had sent her a present on Valentine's Day too. I didn't  
think Edward's nerves could take much more of Mike, or his sad attempts at trying to steal Bella. She was getting married in

a couple of weeks. You would think that would hint at the fact that she was taken. Duh! Before the car was even fully

stopped, Edward was sauntering to Bella's side. He slipped his arm around her waist and gave Mike a meaningful look. I

shook my head and got out of the car. Maybe that was why he was so worried about Bella all the time. He thought someone  
might take her away.

"Um, hi Bella…Edward." He looked away sheepishly when he said Edward's name. Chief Swan smiled at him as he unlocked

the door. It was clear he preferred even Mike to Edward. Bella nodded her head in acknowledgement, but Edward kept his

face placid. He was determined to ignore Mike; which was strange. He was usually so polite everyone at least on outside. He  
even put up Charlie's defensive glares when he visited Bella. Mike's thoughts must be pretty intense for him to

act like he doesn't exist. Every one proceeded into the small house to sit on the overcrowded sofa, in the overcrowded living  
room. Edward sat on one side of Bella nd I sat on the other. Charlie sat in the chair and mike folded himself onto the floor.

He was looking at Bella's feet and Edward wanted to kill him. I didn't really think that would happen since I hadn't seen it

yet, so I wasn't too worried. We sat in silence for a while because no one could think of anything to say.

Charlie finally decided that he was going to make dinner. We were all invited to stay, but my brother had glared at Mike so

ferociously that he didn't dare think about it. Before he left though it looked like he was about to hug Bell. Edward said

goodbye quickly and dragged Mike out the door. I suppressed a giggle as I kissed Bella on the cheek. I could hear Edward

muttering outside to his new "friend".

"Let's go for drive Newton," I hurried to my Porsche and got into the passenger's seat. I handed Edward the keys, knowing

that he was in a bad mood. Mike sat quivering on the leather of the back seats. Poor kid, Edward was gonna make sure he

knew his Bella was taken. I really did feel sorry for him, as we sped down the road, the now darkened sky soft on the

horizon.

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated in like a week, but I've been busy. This chapter is pretty long, which mens every one**

**needs to reivew! please? please? pretty please? If you love me you'll review! I know you love me, so just hit the pretty**

purple button at the bottom. I know you want to hit the oretty purple button! I won't tell anyone that you hit the purple

**button if you send me a review. Okay, I'm gonna stop begging everyone to send me a review now.**

**;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns everything. She owns the books, the ideas, and probably a nice expensive Porsche. I  
****  
own nothing of the sort. –sigh-**

**MPOV**

I sat in the back seat of the yellow Porsche. Edward glared at me menacingly from the driver's seat. Maybe I shouldn't have

tried to hug Bella. I had just as much right to hug her as he did though. The way he always has his arm around her.

Another shiver ran through my body as I remembered the way he looked at me when he saw the flowers I had brought for

my dear, dear Bella. I bet he has never brought her flowers. He just stares at her like she's something to eat. Even I know

that girls don't like to be thought of as possessions. I could practically read her mind. My beautiful brunette angel. It didn't

matter that I was "technically" dating Jessica.

It was only temporary. It makes Bella so jealous when she sees us together. Sooner or later she'll be begging me to take

her. Edward growled and I looked up the see his malicious eyes boring into my head, his body turned around in the seat so  
he was facing me. He couldn't even drive like a normal person. He was such a loser. Especially the way he hardly ever lets

Bella out of his site. He must have paid her off to hang out him at school. I smiled sympathetically, but his glowering

eyes made me shudder. He was also intimidating, and insecure. Calling him names sure was fun; I bet I could make a list

over two feet long about how awful he was. Maybe this was why Jess always talked about people behind their backs. I

made a mental note to continue that list later. Then, I could show it to my true beloved, she would agree with me, and then  
she would marry me. Thoughts of Bella in a flowing white dress surrounded by flowers were interrupted as I realized

the car had stopped. The short girl was opening the car door. We were stationed in front of the Cullen's huge expanse of a  
house. I got to see the inside of it at the graduation party, and it was sure weird. Especially with all the flashing lights.

Edward turned and smiled then, "Why don't you sit in the front seat with me, Mike?" something told me that based on the

look in his eye, I was better off in the back.

"Na, I'm good," I forced a smile. I had to show him that I could handle pressure. He looked so smug, probably trying to

come up with something to say as we drifted down the road, the sunset behind the clouds casting a strange shade of

yellowish-gray against everything. We sped past the turn that led to Bella's and continued straight across the intersection.

We arrived in front of a vacant lot, where only a few dumpsters resided. I hopped out of the car, careful not to let Cullen

see the sudden panic that hid within my eyes. He got out of the car too, but instead of walking over to where I stood, he

just leaned against the frame of his sister's Porsche. A Porsche that was much too fancy for Forks I might add.

"You wanna fight? Is that why you brought me here?" subtle panic hung in every word as I pushed my sleeves up hoping

he wouldn't detect my change of mood.

"Mike I don't want to fight you. If you would leave Bella alone, I wouldn't have to consider it."

"Oh, shut up! She doesn't belong to you." _But she will belong to me, soon._ He seemed to tense up.

"Mike, we are getting married in a matter of weeks. Let's be rational. I let the Valentine's stuff slide, but flowers and hugs

are too much," He spoke every word slowly as if that would make it true. I snorted and shook my head. He really was

pathetic. I'm sure the only reason my lovely bride-to-be ever hung out with him was because she felt sorry for him.

"You're just jealous because she wanted to hug me!" I spat. I had no room in my heart for mercy when he was trying to

steal my Bella.

"Newton, if you thought for a moment that you would ever have Bella, then you were sadly mistaken," he shook his head

slowly, and then suddenly he was by my side. His hand rested lightly on my shoulder. Terror pulsed through me.

"Newton, don't ever make me this mad again. Okay?" I swung my fist up to hit his clenched jaw. His hand was quicker. He

stopped my fist before it was even close to hurting his pretty face. I tried to shake lose from his iron grip, but he wouldn't

let go. Then, he started to snarl. He was growling in a menacing way; it was very, very creepy. He released me then, and

pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Mike, this is your last warning. If you crash Bella's wedding, I will have you locked up for the rest of eternity." He smiled to

himself, and I got the feeling there was some inside joke I was missing. He got into the car then and locked all the doors.

Why did he lock all th- The whooshing sound of the window rolling down flooded my ears.

"You better unlock the doors Cullen. I have no intentions of walking home," I tried to make my voice forceful, but hands

were shaking, so it was a moot point.

"Humor me." He smiled darkly, an amused expression plastered across his face as he drove off; leaving me there in the

vacant lot right next to a sign that was so covered in dirt and grime that you couldn't see the words.

I slammed it against the empty dumpster hoping to knock the clumps of dirt off so I could read it. I hit against the dumpster

again, and again. Then I realized that there was someone behind me. I spun around to see a cop in a jacket covered with

badges. I smiled. He didn't smile back.

"Care to explain to me why you are abusing private property while trespassing?" he said in his muscular voice, pointing to

the sign I was still holding. The dirt had shaken loose to reveal the words _**No Trespassing**_ in big bold letters. I started to

laugh.

"Its not what it looks like, sir." I said in a carefree tone.

He smirked "It looks like you are trespassing and trying to break that sign on the side of the dumpster. Both which are

crimes young man." I gulped, understanding that he was right. I tried to pull my thoughts together quickly.

"Sir, I was trying to get the clumps of dirt off this sign so I could read it." I could tell he didn't buy it for a minute, even

thought it was true.

He motioned toward his car. I climbed into the back seat and stared out the window. _This isn't over Cullen_ I thought as I

pictured his smug face. _No where near over._

**I know this chapter is short-ish, but it's more like a bridge for the next chapter, plus I wanted to write about what**

**happened to Mike. ;D**

**Hope you liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer. –sigh-**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I don't know if you should hang out with Mike Newton anymore," Charlie said. He was reading the newspaper at the

kitchen table. I munched down the rest of my cereal and went to wash my dishes in the sink. Alice would be here soon to

drag me off shopping again. Oh joy. I cringed inwardly at the thought of shopping.

"Got to go, bye Bells," Charlie waved as he picked up his jacket and headed out the door. I glanced over at the paper he

had been reading and saw a picture of Mike on the front page. It looked like one of those head shots. I picked up the paper

and started to read the article that accompanied the picture.

_Teen Caught Trespassing and Damaging Private Property_

_  
Yesterday afternoon Michael Newton was found savagely beating a No Trespassing sing against the side of a dumpster located on a  
vacant lot belonging to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. When asked to explain himself he began to laugh. Dr. Cullen has agreed not to press_

charges as long as the damage done to the sign is repaired. Dr. Cullen was unavailable for comments regarding the case. Officer

Brown, who discovered the seen and helped to escort Newton to the station said, "That kid don't have his head on right. When I

asked 'em what was going on he started smiling, then laughing like a maniac."

I set the paper back down on the table. Mike had gotten himself arrested? I turned as I heard a light knock on the door. I

fumbled with the deadbolt as I hurried to get the door open. My breath caught in my throat as it swung open and Edward

stood there, beautiful and god-like.

"Good morning," he said his tone light and musical.

"Good morning, Edward," I said closing the door behind him as he stepped into the kitchen. He sat down in my father's chair

and glanced down at the newspaper.

"Poor Mike, I always knew he was one for trouble," he shook his head in mock sympathy.

"Didn't you drive Mike home yesterday afternoon?"

"No. I didn't drive him home." His words sunk in and I realized that it was no accident that Mike had ended up at that

particular vacant lot. I shot a disapprovingly look at Edward as an amused smile lit up his face.

"Edward, I can't believe you set him up like that," my tone was like that of a reprimanding mother.

"I didn't make him get out of the car, or destroy the sign. I just parked the car on the curb," his expression was no where

near repentant. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips.

"What do you have against Mike?"

"He thinks he's in love with you."

"We have discussed this," I said sitting down in the chair across from him. "You cannot get people arrested just because you  
are jealous of them."

"I'm not jealous and I didn't get him arrested. Carlisle decided not to press charges." He replied coolly. "It's not my fault he

day dreams about you to the point that it's unhealthy." I shook my head and folded my hands in my lap. Edward could be so

overprotective sometimes.

"So, what's Alice doing today?" I worked to make my tone nonchalant.

"Well, since Carlisle won't let her take you shopping she'll most likely be hanging out over here," He didn't understand what

I was getting at.

"Um, is she gonna want to talk about the wedding?" I looked down at my hands when recognition sparked in his eyes.

"You don't want to talk about the wedding, Bella?" I didn't answer. "Bella, is something wrong?" I looked up then and saw

his eyes brimming with anxiety.

"No, Edward nothing's wrong. It's just that we've talked about the wedding for the last week," my voice sounded desperate.

"Bella-"

"Good morning everyone!" Alice sang as she breezed through the door, her joyous mood irresistible. We smiled in response

at her zealous entrance. "Today I though we could cover the details of our florist. Here Bella, I picked up a skinny-decaf-

mocha-latte-cappuccino with whipped cream and nutmeg on my way here."

"Alice," I said a bit stunned, "The closest coffee shop is on the other side of town. How did you pick it up on your way here?"

"Silly Bella, of course I drove to the other side of town, to that cute little café." She over enunciated each syllable rolling her

eyes. "Back to the florist, I was thinking-"

The color in my face started to drain, "Alice, um, I was thinking we could discuss something other than the wedding. I know it  
means a lot to you, all the details are so significant, but don't you think we could take a break, um, maybe?" she pulled her

eyebrows together in confusion and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you really hate me Bella? After all I've done for you? You can't take half an hour to listen to me?" Alice's left eye started

to twitch. Edward stood up slowly and began backing towards the door as I resisted the urge to let Alice have her way.

"Edward, come don't you dare leave…please?" uncertainty colored my tone.

"Edward, tell her that I need her help," his sister's voice cracked and her eyes got all wide and innocent.

"Edward, don't make me endure torture please?" I resorted to begging. I knew it was a pitiful attempt, but if it helped the situation…

Edward's expression was a mix of indecision and animalistic terror, which was probably caused by the hard look Alice's face

had taken on. She was no doubt threatening him via her thoughts.

"I don't want to take sides. I, uh, left something Bella's truck?" he stammered a he inched towards the door. "I have to go…

buy Rosalie a new hairdryer. Yeah, that's it, a new hairdryer," he smiled apologetically as he reached for the door knob.

"Edward, I don't want to be left with Alice today!" the bold tone of my voice surprised all three of us; I took advantage of the  
moment. "Do not make me endure torture today. Choose Edward." Alice was obviously put off by my words. She glared at

me, her warm honey eyes filled with resentment.

When she spoke her voice was acidic, "Yes Edward, choose." She made her offended anger at my poorly chosen words

clear.

"Yeah, um, do you think we could postpone this?" he decided against that, probably because of the way I shifted my stance

so that I was standing closer to the door. "Alright, um, what if we hung out at our house today and tomorrow we can

discuss the florist?" I sighed in relief, glad that I could put the wedding out of my mind for a little while longer. Alice seemed

to brighten at the thought of a promised planning session tomorrow, her earlier resentment obviously forgotten.

"Okay then, off to our house!" she squealed as she marched out the door, dragging me by the hand behind her. Edward

followed close behind us, pleased with himself for finding a compromise. Some compromise. Now my chances of evading Alice  
tomorrow had gone from slim to none because Edward wanted to compromise. I shuddered slightly. This week of was

getting close to being on my list of Top Ten Things I Don't Want to Relive. There were only two memories that were higher

up on the list than this week: (1) the week after Edward left me and (2) when I told Charlie that I was marrying Edward.

Charlie had flipped. He had lunged for his gun after throwing several things at my boyfriend. Once his face had returned to

its usual color I had convinced him to put down the gun. Then I had called René and listened to her cry into the phone for an

hour. I repressed another shudder as I snapped back to reality.

I climbed into Alice's car and took a deep breath. Today was my day off. I could just relax at the Cullen's house and not

worry about the ever-present luncheon with the florist that loomed in my near future. _Whatever makes her happy, whatever_

makes her happy, whatever makes her happy I chanted to myself. I took another deep breath and watched as the yellow lines  
on the road sailed by beneath the car, always to quickly.

XXXX

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called from the couch where he sat next to Rosalie. They had been watching a documentary on potato

farms. Rosalie looked up from the TV to nod in our direction and then refocused her eyes on the screen. Alice danced around

the house humming to herself. Her quick feet carried her towards the kitchen where Esme was washing the dirt from her

hands where she had been working in her flower garden.

"Esme you won't believe what I have been put through today! Bella is so persistent. How can I throw the perfect wedding

for Bella when she won't even drink coffee at a café with me?" Alice ranted. I assumed she was speaking loudly for my

benefit, since Esme would have heard her just fine if she had whispered. She made a show of falling into the chair as though  
the thought of me not cooperating was exhausting. Edward rolled his eyes as he sank into the chair across the room.

"Have you had any coffee today, Bella?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"I had a little. Alice brought me some earlier."

"Was it decaf?" he asked staring at me.

"Yes, why?"

"Have you ever had caffeinated coffee Bella?" An evil grin spread across his face. I gulped.

"A couple times, I guess. Whenever I'm with Alice I always have decaf." I didn't like the sudden gleam that came into his

eyes. Edward turned toward Emmett and shook his head.

"No Emmett." He shook his head again and went back to watching the potato farm documentary. Then Jasper came down

the stairs.

"Hey Edward, lets go repaint Emmett's jeep pink." Emmett shot him a venomous look, but said nothing.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts Jasper?" He stared at him warily.

"Because I'm bored." It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Edward stood to follow Jasper out the door. I

stood to follow too, but Emmett's huge hand clasped around my wrist.

"Bella, why don't you come into the kitchen with me and Rosalie? I got you a present." I followed them into the kitchen and watched as Rosalie took a bottle out of the fridge.

"Here Bella, drink some of this." She said sweetly.

"What is it?" I asked eyeing the bottle worriedly.

"It's called a frappuccino. It's cold coffee. Try it." She pushed the bottle across the table to me. I unscrewed the cap and took  
a sip of the contents. It tasted good, so I drank some more. Emmett smiled and Rosalie reached into the fridge for some

more. I finished the frappuccino and felt an instant energy boost. I took the second bottle and drank it to.

"How come I've never had one of these before?" I asked, bouncing up and down on the hard chair.

"They're like cappuccinos, only better." Rosalie answered. I smiled and took a sip of the third bottle that was handed to me

and started to laugh. I'm not really sure what was funny, but I laughed anyway. Then I heard a growl sound from the

garage. I stood up quickly and ran towards the sound. Jasper had Edward pinned to the ground. I screamed and they both

looked up at me. Then I started to laugh again. It looked funny, because both of them had pink paint slung across their

shirts. My eyes roamed the garage until they found the bucket of paint. I picked it up and threw the paint up into the air. It

came down on them with a weird slushy noise. The stunned look on their face was priceless. I smiled and then leaned on

Emmett's jeep for support, because I couldn't stop the giggle spasms. Then Jasper started laughing too. I realized that there  
was pink paint on my hand where I had touched the jeep. Then we were all laughing, and Esme was standing over us with a  
puzzled look in on her face.

"Well don't track paint in the house, okay?" she shook her head, and then went back inside.

**Sorry it took so long. I've been busy lately. Did you like it? I know its been like 3 weeks since I posted a chapter, but**

this one long-ish. I'm sorry if I'm getting the people out of character, but this is how I see them. Anyway, EVERYONE

better review. I'm not gonna post another chapeter unless I get 100 reviews. I know that you all have very busy lives,

but you can take the extra 30 seconds to click the little purpley-gray button and post a good review telling me how

much you love my story. Okay, so now push the little button and I'll tell people that your kool.

**;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter for all of my beloved friends. I worked really hard on it, and I realize that some of the**

characters might be a little OOC, but I

**hope you like it anyway.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**Gray Weather**__** and **__**briiitx xhc**__** for tolerating my demanding requests.**_

**  
Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be publishing stories instead of posting them on the internet. I would also have an expensive car.**

**(& I don't have an expensive car)**

"_Well don't track paint in the house, okay?" she shook her head and went back inside…_

**APOV**

Ha Ha Ha! It was morning at last and time to go shopping. It had taken forever to wash the pink paint out of Jasper's hair

last night, but other than that small technicality, I had spent the majority of the night and early morning waiting for the clock

to say it was 7:00. He he he! I was going o take Bella shopping! I descended the stairs quickly and headed to the garage.

As I climbed into my beautiful yellow Porsche I clapped my hands excitedly. This was going to be so much fun! I had received

a vision of Bella protesting my world domination plan…I mean my shopping spree, but Edward had promised she would

come. And if he knew what was good for him go along with the plan, or he would pay! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...um… yeah….

So anyway…As I climbed into the Porsche, I realized I had forgotten my favorite Gucci Tote, and I just couldn't leave with out

it! I raced back into the house to find it lying on the kitchen table.

_  
Emmett was in my room standing by my closet. In his hands he held several eggs and a bottle of Super-Glue. Carlisle's favorite_

shoes and a cat sat on the floor in front on him. He dumped the eggs into his shoes and then super-glued the tops of the shoes

together, making it nearly impossible to get the

eggs out with out breaking them. Emmett then super-glues the cat to the shoes and then took the whole mess and placed it in

Carlisle's closet. 

I shook my head bewildered. What was wrong with that boy? Where did he come up with this stuff and where did he get

the cat from? I shook my head again and went upstairs to leave a note for Carlisle. I found a pad and pen and scribbled a

warning for my father-figure, which I left on his desk.

It took me about 5 minutes to make it to Bella's house and as I pulled into the driveway, I noted that all the curtains on the

windows were closed and that all the lights were off except the one in Bella's room. She was so predictable. I sighed to

myself as I ascended the stairs and started to knock on the door. I knew the door was locked and I hated to have to explain

to Charlie why exactly I had broken the door in half to get in. Suddenly I realized I had an alternative. I easily scaled the

house and arrived in Bella's bedroom via window wearing three inch heels and singing the Battle Hymn of the Republic so my

dear brother wouldn't hear my thoughts. They were on the couch in the living room, waiting for me. I hurried down the stairs

and came to stand behind Bella. Edward already knew I was there, I had seen him tense up.

"Bella, darling, Alice is here." He said after a minute. She went to peer out the window. I laughed and she whirled around in

shock, her hand flying to her throat. I laughed again as she screeched and I moved to block her path of escape up the

stairs.

"I…um…have to…feed the cat my sock…" she stuttered mindlessly as Edward came to stand by her. I shook my head.

"You don't have a cat," I replied.

"I have to straighten my hair," she corrected as she tried to push past me. I shook my head again and she sighed in

resignation.

"Fine Alice! Let's go shopping! I'm sure we'll have so much fun!" sarcasm laced her words as I snatched up her wrist and

dragged her to the car. Today we would be covering flowers.

**BPOV**

As we drove no one spoke. My brilliant plan to withstand Alice had gone horribly wrong. She's a physcic, of course she saw

me lock the door. She might have even broken the door down if she hadn't thought to come in my window. I don't even think

I left the window open. All of a sudden as we slowed at a stop sign, she slammed on the brakes and her eyes went blank. I

recognized that she was receiving a vision so I didn't say anything. As the light returned to her eyes she twisted her body in

the seat to glare at me as the car once again accelerated. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Alice could be

scary when she wanted to, and right now she seemed lethal. I gulped and ducked my head, avoiding her scorching stare.

"Bella, relax, she just had a vision." Edward said. I nodded confused and continued to look at my feet. She turned back to

face the road with exaggerated slowness. When Alice finally spoke, her voice was thick with implications and warnings.

"You love me don't you Bella?" I nodded without looking at her. "Trust me Bella; I know what's best for you and your

wedding." I nodded again, but she wouldn't say more. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"She had a vision of you overriding her decision on flowers." Edward explained. I smiled to myself as we pulled up in front of

the building marked _Maria's Flowers Shoppe. _Alice could be rather demanding.

**APOV**

A tall woman dressed in a horribly** -shudder-** drab gray pantsuit greeted us from behind the front desk as we walked in. I

nodded and turned brusquely to knock on the door that was just to the left of the entrance. Edward and Bella stopped short

behind me. After a moment the heavy oaken door swung open to reveal a middle aged woman with flamboyant red hair.

Maria smiled warmly at me before leading us into her office. More than a few hanging plants were positioned in various

places around the room, along with several flower pots.

"Hello Alice. This must be your brother and his fiancé." She said smiling again and motioning towards Bella and Edward. I

nodded and she bent to retrieve something from under her desk. It was a box filled to the brim with synthetic flowers.

"Now, I know you said you thought you'd like freesia, but I have these in case you'd like to look?" she inquired politely.

"Thank you very much, but no thanks. We'll stick to freesia." I said hastily, hoping she wouldn't detect the hint of hysteria

that inevitably crept into my voice. I was too late though. Bella had already started to look through the box.

"What does freesia look like, Alice?" Bella asked as she picked up another synthetic flower. I groaned inwardly.

"Freesia looks kinda like poinsettias and tulips mixed together. It depends on the species." I replied. She continued to sift

through the flowers as I chatted with Maria about nothing in particular. Then, my vision started to come together. Edward

picked up a synthetic rose and said something about how pretty it was. Bella answered that she liked this one better, and

pointed to baby's breath **(it's a type of flower). **Edward agreed and said they'd look good in a bouquet together. Before

Bella could say anything else I intervened.

"Stop! Don't say anything else Bella!" I cried as I threw myself towards them. Edward nimbly pulled Bella to the side, and I

hurried to catch myself. "Bella, you want freesia at your wedding." Her eyes got big and she cowered in Edward's arms.

"What about the roses and baby's breath?' she asked alarmed.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screeched drowning her words out. She had to understand the importance of the freesia.

"But the roses and baby's breath would look good with the freesia." Edward complied.

"NOOOOOOO! We can't have all three!"

"Why not?" did my brother have to ask such stupid questions?

"BECAUSE!"

"But Bella likes the roses and baby's breath."

"Then chose. Its either me or her!" my voice got louder as I started to advance towards them. _I'll have Jasper and Emmett tie_

Bella up and gag her. Then we'll throw her into the basement and hope she lives if you even consider taking her side. I'll force-feed

you pickled pigs' feet and laugh about it. I'll pay Mike Newton to crash your wedding. I'll…

**EPOV**

Venomous thoughts raced through Alice's head as I backed away from her. I knew that living with a sulky Alice was awful,

but I wanted to take Bella's side anyway. I swiftly walked over to the kind old woman trying to sell us flowers.  
_  
Is that little girl rabid? Is she going to be okay?_ Maria wondered as I picked up the order form for the flowers and filled it out.

"We'll take bouquets of all three, ma'am." I made my voice very polite as I avoided Alice's eyes. Maria smiled warmly and

nodded.

_Edward, I will have Jasper incapacitate you. I will have Rosalie burn you to death with her hair dryers. I will have Carlisle cut you up_

into a tiny million pieces with his sharp medicinal…things! I will have Emmett run you over with his truck. I will have Esme blow up

your CD collection. And then, I will hand Bella over to the freaky fan-girls that claim she's a "conspiracy" and watch as they slowly

mutilate her! Alice's thoughts turned from venomous to maliciously threatening as I lead Bella back outside and helped her

into the car. I shook my head at my sister, who was beginning to foam at the mouth and climbed into the backseat. She

could rant all she wanted to for all I cared, but we both knew that her empty threats meant nothing. At least most of the

time they meant nothing. The Porsche sped along the road, when suddenly her expression turned wicked and her thoughts

fixed on the recitation of The Iliad and The Odyssey in Spanish. I glanced out the window at Rosalie and Emmett getting out

of her car. Jasper was leaning against the house and suddenly a cloud of confusion covered me. All of my siblings thoughts

were on suspiciously trivial things: the patenting process of the hairdryer, every battle plan that had ever gone amiss in the

slightest way during the Civil War, the aforementioned poetry, and the Blue's Clues theme song. Something was up and I

had a feeling it wasn't good. That's when I noticed for the first time the bag the Rosalie held in her hand. I shook my head,

but confusion continued to blur my thought process.

Suddenly, Emmett attacked the car, snatching up Bella before I could protest. Jasper was there then, pinning me to the

ground as I kicked, bit, and all but pulverized my dear brother who was intently set on making my life miserable. It reminded

me of that book Les Miserables (I can't remember if it's a book or a movie). As I slowly fought Jasper back, he started toying

with my emotions. That's when I heard Rosalie's thoughts: _Once he's in the basement we can give Bella the stuff I got. He He_

He! Edward will pay! I shuddered slightly as Emmett threw the entire weight of his body on me.

**Yeah, I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, buts it's nice and long and I'll try to update again soon. **

**  
Rose & Alice's plan is malicious (that's one of my favorite words) and conniving,**

but never fear! Edward will save Bella!

**  
maybe….**

**  
I love you all for reviewing and I am asking for 4 reviews. That is all. **

**  
I realized I went a little overboard with the whole "100 reviews or else" and I'm sorry.**

**  
So even if you don't like it, please tell me what you think.**

**;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Never fear my loyal fans! I have written another chapter!**

**I would like to thank **_**Lauren,**__**Dark Shining**__**Light**_**, **_**Gray Weather**_**, ****Cinderellaellabella,**** and **_**briiitx xhc.**_

**You will never know how much I appreciate your support via reviews. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer has an expensive car. Mrs. Meyer owns the rights to Twilight. Mrs. Meyer is a globally known  
****  
author…………………………..I have an outdated computer and too much free time. –sigh-**

_Suddenly, Emmett attacked the car, snatching up Bella before I could protest. Jasper was there then, pinning me to the ground as_

I kicked, bit, and all but pulverized my dear brother who was intently set on making my life miserable. It reminded me of that book

Les Miserables (I can't remember if it's a book or a movie). As I slowly fought Jasper back, he started toying with my emotions.

That's when I heard Rosalie's thoughts: Once he's in the basement we can give Bella the stuff I got. He He He! Edward will

pay!_ I shuddered slightly as Emmett threw the entire weight of his body on me. _

**BPOV**

Emmett was suddenly on top of the car. He swung the door open and snatched me up while Jasper lunged at Edward.

Before I knew what was happening I was in the basement. It was dark and smelled of Windex. A single light was turned on

in the middle of the room. It hung from the ceiling on a tattered wire and as it swung warily it cast eerie shadows on the

wall. A lopsided fold up chair sat directly below the light. Emmett sat me on the chair gently and scurried back up the stairs. ****

(yes, he scurried) Rosalie turned to me then, Alice standing directly behind her. Her blonde hair swung prettily around her

as she reached into the bag her sister was holding and retrieved a cup. Next, she pulled a glass bottle from the bag. She sat

both of these on a table that materialized out of the shadows and looked back to me as she spoke. Her voice was sweet

and melodic as she tried to give me the impression that I was safe.

"Now, Bella, don't be afraid. We've brought you here to help you and if you cooperate, we'll let you see Edward soon." I

nodded in understanding as she poured the contents of the bottle into the cup. After she had done so, she handed the cup

to me and commanded me to drink. I wearily glanced at the unknown liquid wondering whether she was trying to poison me

or not. Rosalie started to tap her foot impatiently which I took as a sign of her patience wearing then. With a deep breath to

steady myself, I hurriedly chugged what ever it was. To my surprise the bitter-sweet taste of coffee filled my senses. Rose

took the cup again and Alice refilled it. When it was handed back to me I drank it greedily. I loved coffee. I've never drunken

much of it before, but the overpowering scent was always one of my favorites as a child. Now I was in the Cullen's basement

hungrily gulping down most-likely-caffeinated lattes. I handed the cup to the blonde vampire once again, but this time as it

was handed back to me, a box of cookies was passed my way as well. This was bad. Their wicked intentions were suddenly

clear to me. They wanted to get me hyped up on sugar and then release me on Edward. This was worse than I had

originally thought. When I had too much sugar it was very hard to restrain me from doing incredibly stupid things. That was

why Charlie never kept caffeinated beverages or sugar induced food around the house. He had learned very quickly, much

quicker than Renee had. I hesitantly munched on a cookie and washed it down with a swallow of coffee. I could already feel

the sugar starting to take affect of my body.

After the cookies and lattes had been finished off, I hoped to be released. I was bouncing uncontrollably on my seat and I

was anxious as to why Edward hadn't come to rescue me yet. That's when I saw the label on the side of the tall aluminum

can as the creepy light bounced around crazily. Panic swept through me as I realized they wanted me to drink energy drinks.

I had never had one, but the stories of people who consumed them daily were enough to scare you straight. Alice loomed

closed the space between us closing much to fast. I shifted my weight on the chair, wondering my chances of escape. Would

Edward come if I called? Did Esme know they had me locked up down here? Alice shook her head, smiling sweetly as she all

but shoved the can down my throat. After the first can, I was past the point of reasoning. I drank the shiny cans of Red Bull,

Monster, and Vault without hesitation or worry. I just drank and drank. I started to feel light headed and I got this weird

feeling of bouncy-ness inside; like my insides were vibrating.

"I want the kitty to eat my feet!" I muttered stupidly as they laughed. I suppose The Devious Sisters decided it was time to

release me on their prey, because I was then escorted to the exit. I jumped along beside them screaming "COME TO THE

DARK SIDE!" at the top of my lungs. It was a strange high that compelled me to act like an idiot. Then Edward was there,

Jasper right behind him. They were all laughing except for him. I stumbled into his arms and hopped up and down excitedly

as I giggled.

"He he he! I had sugar! I HAD SUGAR! LET'S GO CLIFF DIVING! SUGAR DIVING! HA! HA HA!" He growled menacingly at the

blurry shapes beside me as I continued to rant about the sugar high I was experiencing. That's when I snapped. I flung

myself toward the front door, which we were conveniently positioned in front of and jumped onto his car. Edward hurried

after me, his family close behind as I jumped up and down on the roof of his stupid shiny Volvo.

**EPOV**

Bella was out of control. It was beyond scary as I watched her bounce around like a maniac. The thoughts of my family

penetrated my head and rang clearly through my mind.

_Look at her! Rose has the best ideas!_

_Man, I wish I knew where my camera was! I think it's in my Channel Beach tote. This will teach them to cross The Wedding_

Planner…I mean me.

_Sweet, sweet revenge for all the times he has been a heartless brother. Sweet, sweet revenge!_

_My wife is such an evil genius! If only my spork were here to share in the joy! All he wants to do lately is play Batman. Good thing_

I have my spoon!

I looked over to Emmett who was holding a spoon and smiling stupidly. I shook my head and ran to my precious Volvo.

"Stupid Shiny Volvo!" Bella screeched before falling to her knees in uncontrollable giggle spasms. "STUPID SHINY VOLVO! HA

HA HA!" I swallowed thickly as I attempted to coax her off the roof of my beloved car. She slapped my hands playfully as I

tried to lift her from my Volvo. Her piercing screams stung my ears as I gently lifted her away. Her eyes rolled back in her

head and her body went limp as I carried her to the couch. All of a sudden her eyes shot open and her arms snapped into

place around my neck.

"You thought I passed out! I KNOW IT! YOU THOUGHT I PASSED OUT!" She erupted into another fit of giggle spasms as I

unlocked her wrists and pulled my cell phone from pocket. Esme was on the phone in seconds worried her house had fallen

down, or had been burnt to a crisp.

"Nothings happened to your house," I soothed as Bella abruptly started chewing on the couch. "Bella's just had some

caffeine and I'm worried about her."

"Give her some chamomile tea and Tylenol PM. It will put her to sleep." She said softly after a moment of thought. I thanked

her and snapped the phone shut. Jasper's eyes grew wide as I whirled around to confront him.

"Calm her down, or else…" I trailed off suggestively as I glowered at him. He nodded and went to stand by the couch, where

my darling Bella was attempting to jump off the back of it and "fly". I hurried to the kitchen and located the Chamomile tea. I

wasn't sure that giving her unnecessary medication.

"I OWN THE CEILING! I OWN THE FLIPPING CEILING!" her screams and psychotic laughs worried me as I hurried to find the

very necessary medication.

After searching the entire bottom floor I retreated to Carlisle's office. Jasper's protests and Bella's spasms of incoherent

giggles rushed me as I fumbled through his cabinets. I finally found some and raced down the stairs to give them to my

beautiful Bella, who was now attempting to swing from the chandelier. Jasper's pronounced frown made me want to laugh

with the rest of my siblings, but the medication I carried in my left hand kept me from doing so. I practically threw the remedy

into my brother's arms as I snatched Bella from the ladder she was precariously perched on. Where did she get a ladder? I

sat her down on the couch once again and showed her the pills and tea.

"Now Bella, you're going to swallow these pills. They will make you sleep." I spoke slowly in calming tones as she took in

what I said.

"SLEEPY PILLS! HA! DO YOU TAKE SLEEPY PILLS EDWARD? HA HA HA!" her sudden outburst scared me and I struggled to

keep my expression carefully calm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

1 ½ hours later…

"Please Bella? Please take the pills? Please?" Rosalie would pay for this. Bella threw her head back and cackled softly.

"WHO DI D YOU BUY THE LITTLE BLUE PILLS FROM? I DON'T WANNA TAKE SLEEPY PILL! HA HA HA!" I sighed heavily. At least

she had calmed down slightly.

"They are not illegal pills Bella. They will help you go to sleep. Will you please take them? For me?" I tried "dazzling" her but

since she wasn't looking at me it didn't work.

"PILLS! HA! DADDY'S A COP! HA! WHO'S YOUR DADDY? IS HE A COP? HA HA HA! PILLS! HA HA HA!" she trailed off as her head

lolled to the side. She eyed the cold medicine, that despite her belief was not an illegal substance, sitting in my outstretched

hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

3 hours later…

"HA HA HA! YOU HAVE SLEEPY PILLS! YOU DON'T SLEEP AND YOU HAVE SLEEPY PILLS!" I sighed in resignation. I handed the

Tylenol back to Jasper and took Bell into my arms, rocking her back and forth. Then, Jasper popped the pills into her mouth,

covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes got real surprised as she finally, finally swallowed the capsules and then her

smile became devious.

"UGH!" Jasper's startled yelp brought on a round of giggles from Alice, Rose and Emmett. I shook my head and sighed again.

"SHE _LICKED_ ME EDWARD!"

"Bella, please do not lick Jasper." She smiled and I couldn't repress my laughter anymore. The look on Jazz's face was

priceless. He shot annoyed waves of sleep towards her and her she went limp in my arms again. I laid her head softly on the

couch as her heartbeat decelerated. I smiled at Jasper sympathetically. Oh well, he had helped get me into this mess. Now it

was time for _them_ to pay.

"You let anyone come within thirty feet of her and I will personally pound you to a pulverized pulp." He nodded worriedly and

went to stand by the sofa again.

**EMPOV**

I heard Edward tell Jazz something about pulp in his orange juice and then he was standing in the doorway of me and

Rose's room. His eyes were vicious and I just had to laugh. Which naturally only made him more mad or whatever.

"Dude, you know you seriously need to lighten up. It was just a joke." I laughed from my seat on the floor. He growled in

response. "You really need to chillax. It was just a joke." I repeated.

"No Emmett, I do not need to 'chillax'. You know, you can take a joke too far. And based on how long it took Bella to go to

sleep, I'd say you did in fact take it too far." His smile was hard and I wanted to giggle, but I figured he'd probably put pulp

in my orange juice or whatever if I did.

"You shouldn't have been trying to give her little blue pills!" I answered in Bella's defense. His anger grew more pronounced.

"I do not posses any illegal substances Emmett. Unlike you, I don't do steroids either." That was so not cool. Now he would

pay…right after I escaped his death glare. I lunged for the closet, but he was faster. He barreled into my side knocking both

of us through the massive window. Glass shards flew everywhere as we hit the ground with a thud.

**APOV**

I heard the sound of glass breaking and knew exactly what had happened. I tore down the stairs and out to the garage.

Very quickly I threw the key into the ignition of my Porsche as Rosalie hopped into the passengers' seat. The red glow from

the tail lights radiated throughout the dark building as we took off down the road. Esme would be home soon and she would

not be happy. Edward would be exaggeratingly honest and Carlisle would take away my Gold Visa as punishment. I just

couldn't live with out her so I had to make my escape. I could hide out in New York, in my apartment that stood next to the

Prada outlet. Not that I typically shop at outlets, but I would suffice if push came to shove. Rosalie was just going to have to

find somewhere else to stay. It would be too conspicuous with us both in the same place. Maybe she could go to Vegas for a

while…

**CPOV**

As I pulled up to the house I noticed that Alice's Porsche was gone. Esme and I got out of the car, wary looks on both our

faces. As we entered the living room, Jasper turned to face us, his nervous expression a dead giveaway. Bella lay on the

couch beside him in a heavy sleep. That's when I head the sound of boulders slamming against each other. I hurried to

investigate, Esme close behind me. The sound was coming from the direction of Emmett's room. I stood in the doorway

awestruck. This was not the first time this had happened. The window had been broken before, but not this completely. It

looked as though a steam roller had smashed through our house. As I looked out over the back of the house I saw Edward

beating Emmett to oblivion. Oh dear, Rosalie would not be happy about that. Esme tore away from the destruction, only to

reappear seconds later beside the brawl. I watched as she snatched up Edward by the collar of his shirt and set him off to

the side. She then dragged Emmett up by his ear and set him on his feet. Both boys were marched back into the house.

What worried me was that Alice and Rosalie were nowhere to be found. They were very good at disappearing, but they

usually took their credit cards and husbands with them when they did. Both of their husbands were still here, which was a

bad sign. I rummaged through Alice's favorite Gucci tote, and realized her Gold and Platinum Visa's were gone. I took a deep

breath to steady myself and picked up the phone.

**APOV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I MY CARD HAS BEEN _DEACTIVATED_?!" I leaned against the counter of the little

shoe store for support. This was a fashion EMERGENCY! I NEEDED these shoes! What a sick, twisted world we live in! I

stormed out of the store and jumped into the car. Rosalie followed swiftly behind me.

"We. Are. Going. Home." I choked out. "My. Cards. Have. Been. De-. Deact-. _Deactivated_." I shuddered slightly and put the car

into drive. Her eyes got real big.

"Did you say _cards_? As in more than one?" her tone was cautious as she assessed my mood. I nodded curtly.

"All of them." I whispered my voice barely audible in my own ears. Her shocked expression made me want to cry. "I should

have seen this coming." Dry sobs racked through my body. The cruelty of this unjust world was enough to make me sick. It

was worse than depressing when I couldn't even use my credit cards. Of course I hadn't thought to bring ay cash. I never

carried cash. Why? Because I always have my credit cards. The scenery rushed past us as I slammed the gas pedal down

hard. The speedometer read 95 as I headed back in the direction of my eternal doom.

**Yeah, so I know it's a little cliffy, but that's alright. I would like to get 5 reviews please, if that's possible.**

**I am going to try to update soon, but I have several other stories that need to be worked on. **

**Please understand that I will update sooner or later. **

**Thanx for reading!**

**;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here's the next chapter.**

**  
I would like to dedicate it to:**

**Gray Weather****, ****briiittx xch****, ****DarknessFallsLikeRainAroundMe****, ****Lauren****, ****Dark Shining Light****, and ****Cinderellaellabella****. **

**Y'all are the best!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY ! ! ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, for if I did I would be on a tour in Europe rather than doing homework EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!**

_The cruelty of this unjust world was enough to make me sick. It was worse than depressing when I couldn't even use my credit cards. Of course I hadn't thought to bring any cash. I never carried cash. Why? Because I always have my credit cards. The scenery rushed past us as I slammed the gas pedal down hard. The speedometer read 95 as I headed back in the direction of my eternal doom._

**CPOV**

I knew she would be here in a matter of minutes, so I sat down with Esme on the couch to wait. Practicing tough love was never my strong point. Esme stood up then and walked back to the kitchen where Emmett was scrubbing the walls with a toothbrush.

"Emmett! Stop doing experiments with the human food and get back to scrubbing." I heard her say. His voice was defensive when he answered her after a minute.

"But Mom! If a couple silver cans can make Bella act like a complete mental psycho, then imagine what all this could do!" I heard a loud bang and Emmett's shrill scream.

"Emmett, so help me! I'll take away your marshmallow gun for a month if you don't get back to work right now!" I hid my smile as she stomped off to find Jasper in the garage where she had set him to polishing Edward's Volvo. I happened to consider Edward's obsession with his car a little unhealthy, but to each their own I suppose.

I heard the Porsche's wheel's hit the driveway then and I took a deep, unnecessary, yet essential breath. They were both out the car and into the house seconds later, hauling Jasper with them. Emmett and Esme emerged from the kitchen then and suddenly we were all congregated in the living room.

"So, anyone want to take a seat?" I asked, hoping they couldn't tell how worried I was. Esme resumed her place by me on the couch, but the rest of them just stood there staring at me.

"Or not," I said more to myself than to them. "I think you've all been very childish and I want to have a mature conversation regarding punishment." No one as much as blinked. They had stopped breathing and now they were just staring me down.

"Let's not act like sulky teenagers. Alice, I assume you know that I've deactivated all of you charge cards for the time being." I went on. She tilted her head a fraction of an inch to indicate yes, but otherwise didn't move.

"Rosalie, all of your magazine subscriptions have been cancelled till further notice and you aren't allowed to drive your car for a week." Rose shifted her wait to her left foot and continued to her left foot and continued to glare at me. I peered at Esme from the corner of my eye. She seemed to understand that I needed back up.

"Jasper, I'm taking away your computer and internet privileges for a month." Esme's voice was hard and cut across the silence like steel: hard and unflinching.

Jasper's glare became more pronounced and his lips moved just the tiniest bit, a human wouldn't have noticed, as if he were about to say something.

"Emmett, no television for a month as well. And you may not drive the jeep for a week." Emmett looked like he was about to protest, but Esme raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to say something. He looked down at the floor instead. Other than the Rosalie impatiently tapping her foot, no one moved or said a word.

I stood then, and smiled warmly. They continued to glare back.

"I'm so sorry that it's come to this, you may go now." Esme said with genuine pity. That one sentence was all it took and we were suddenly standing alone in the room. She stood then and leaned into me. I hugged her back and sighed heavily. I hated having to punish them, but occasionally it was necessary.

We didn't see hide nor hare of them for the next several hours. I finished up some paper work I had needed to do for the hospital regarding Mike's grandmother and her prescriptions. That woman took way to many pills, in my opinion. Esme finished up an oil painting she had been working on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just coming up when a loud crash resounded from one of the children's rooms. I rushed upstairs to find an Emmett sized hole in the south wall window of Edward's room. I sighed, exasperated, as Rosalie stood off to the side looked like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"He fell." she offered quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of your brother's room. Let's go. Esme will be sorely unhappy that she has to replace this window for the second time this month." she nodded and headed out into the hall way. I descended the stair case as Emmett hit the front door.

"Why did you break Edward's window?" I asked incredulously as he caught site of me.

"I, um, fell. See, what had happened was-" I cut him off mid sentence. Whatever had happened, I didn't want to know. I rarely ever wanted to know when it came to him and Rose.

"Save it," I said. "Whatever happened, don't let it happen again." With that I walked out to my car to head to the hospital. I had some extra work to get done today and I wanted to proceed with out any kind of taboo story about those two floating around in my thoughts.

As I opened the car door I almost felt bad for leaving Esme home alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it. Yes, I know it's been months since I last updated. Sorry bout that.**

**I realize this is a fairly short chapter, but bear with me. I do appreciate everyone who has read my story.**

**I'm very open to suggestions and recommendations, and you know how I love it when y'all review.**

**I can't promise when I'll update next, but you'll be okay till then.**

**:)**


End file.
